


What Do You Do With A Blade Like Alondite

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, inventory management is the single greatest dramatic element in the fire emblem franchise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over. Ike had won. And now he faced the spoils of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With A Blade Like Alondite

It was done. It was over. Zelgius was dead, and Greil avenged. And here Ike was, face to face with his past, holding in his hands… Alondite. Zelgius’s sword. The sister blade to his own Ragnell. The sword that killed his father. Ike stared at it, memories of the past flooding back to him. He could recall it all - not just Greil’s death, but also…

“Are you alright? Can you still fight?” rang out a voice from behind him. Ike turned to face the voice. Yune, again in the body of Micaiah, had a concerned look on her face. Ike guessed he must have scared her, zoned out like that. Yune was surprisingly human, for a goddess. Concerned about people. Unlike Ashera, sitting there at the top of the tower. His current purpose.

Ike nodded with determination. “Yes. I will keep fighting. I won’t stop until I die.”

Ike stepped through the door leading to the stairs going up the tower, as the rest of Yune’s forces rushed to follow.

—

Soren had called for a break once the team reached the next landing in the interminable stairs in Ashera’s tower. The team broke to set up camp, eat some food with their precious safe time in the tower, and reorganize their supplies after the difficult battles against the Order and Zelgius’s personal forces they had just gone through. Lucia had taken some biscuits from the supplies and was carrying them over to a far corner of the landing, where Elincia sat. She, Elincia, and Nephenee were the only Crimean soldiers to have entered the tower, and Nephenee had taken to guard patrol while the team rested. “Better safe than stuck in a pile of cowdung,” as she had put it.

“Here you go, Your Majesty. Not much fresh food in the tower, as you can imagine, but hopefully this is enough for now,” Lucia said, handing one of the biscuits over to Elincia as she sat down next to her. Elincia was dangling her feet over the precipice, which had Lucia’s hairs on end, but her pegasus was flying below, and Lucia trusted that it could catch her if the worst happened. Lucia decided to sit firmly away from the edge, however.

“Thanks, Lucia. And you don’t have to call me Your Majesty here - it’s just the two of us over here.” Elincia took her biscuit with a smile and happily took a bite out of it.

Lucia shook her head in response. “People or not, you’re still Queen Elincia. I can’t just ignore that.” She took a bite from her own biscuit. Surprisingly good, for old rations.

The two ate in silence for a time. It was hard to think of anything to say, when they were on so grand a quest as killing the goddess- a goddess, Lucia corrected herself. Elincia seemed okay, which was the main thing Lucia was concerned about in all of this. She worried that Elincia would sometimes just throw herse-

“Hey, Lucia?”

Lucia and Elincia spun around to the sound of the voice. It was… Commander Ike. “Hello, Commander. What’s going on?” Lucia replied, putting down her biscuit on a spare handkerchief.

Ike rubbed the back of his head. “Could you… come with me to the supply tent? I had something I want to ask.”

Puzzled, Lucia nodded, stood up, and followed Ike to the supply tent. Inside, Ike removed a sheath from his back and pulled a sword from it - a second sheath? Lucia thought he only had the one blade, Ragnell. But the blade he pulled was not Ragnell - it was silver, yet it glowed with the same glow that Ragnell itself did. Lucia finally recognized what it was as Ike held it out in his hands. “This… this is the Black Knight’s sword, is it not?”

Ike nodded. “Yes. Alondite. The sister sword to Ragnell.”

Lucia continued to stare at it in awe. “It’s a beautiful weapon… do you plan to use it?”

Ike shook his head. “I already have Ragnell, and… it’s the sword that killed my father. I couldn’t bear to use it.”

Lucia was embarrassed to have forgotten, for Zelgius had just given a speech about that very fact. For Ike to hold it in his hands… it must be taking every ounce of his strength. “Then… what do you plan to do with it? What did you call me here for?”

“We’re… gonna need every edge we can get against Ashera. Her forces have only gotten more powerful, and actually fighting her… we’re going to need to use Alondite. And you’re the only one I trust to use it.”

Lucia lost her breath for a moment. When she finally recovered, she could only ask, “Are you sure, Ike?”

Ike took a deep breath. “Yeah. Just… try not to use it in front of me too much. Sorry.”

Lucia took the sheath and blade. Deciding it was definitively not her moment to say anything, she strapped it to her side and left Ike in the supply tent, as he sat on a crate and stared at the walls.


End file.
